Though the present invention has use with any reciprocating power driven tool it will be described primarily in connection with a power driven saber saw.
Though power driven hack saws are well known such units are either complete of themselves or require elaborate mechanism for converting the rotary action of an electric drill, say, into reciprocating action necessary for operating a hack saw. Power driven saber saws are also well known and consist of a motor mounted on a sole plate having a slot at one end through which a saw blade, connected only at its inner end to a motor-driven arbor for reciprocation through the slot, cuts the material on which the sole plate is slidingly supported. So far as applicant is aware, no one heretofore has ever attempted to provide an attachment for quickly converting a conventional saber saw or similar reciprocating tool to a power driven hack saw and vice versa.